


the lost and leaving (open my heart, let the rain set in)

by anadelil



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadelil/pseuds/anadelil
Summary: El a fermé le portail à la fin de la deuxième saison et vit cachée de tous.Mike fait face à ses choix, et Hopper reste fidèle à lui-même.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	the lost and leaving (open my heart, let the rain set in)

Note : ma toute première contribution ! N'ayant pas de deuxième lecteur, j'espère que les fautes ne seront pas trop évidentes. En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment,

Tout mon courage et mon amour pour 2021 ♥  
Prenez surtout soin de vous

(twitter : @poemiana)

**********************************************************************************

_So I'm here still  
Writing within my side of me  
Every soul I stress  
Wrapped into a melody  
And when there's no one to hear  
Can I just keep singing my song?  
Sometimes I feel so faithless  
Writing lines with nowhere to belong _

Il était tout juste dix-sept heures quinze et Mike Wheeler était en retard. El Hopper était adossée au mur à l'arrière du magasin, une casquette de baseball sur la tête. Ses jambes nues et éraflées à la vue de tous, elle avait les yeux fixés sur la rivière en contre-bas. Elle avait passé ces derniers jours à jardiner en plein soleil, Hawkins offrant assez de chaleur pour rester dehors sans trop se couvrir mais abîmant au passage ses genoux avec la terre et les graviers. Elle portait une jupe à carreaux que Joyce lui avait ramenée d'une friperie d'Indianapolis, un modèle plissé qu'elle trouvait étrange mais que Mike semblait adorer. Il ne lui avait pas clairement dit mais les années passées confinées avaient offert à El la chance de déchiffrer tout un tas d’émotions et de réactions sans trop de difficultés. Elle avait juste à prêter attention aux petites choses : les mouvements au coin des lèvres, les pupilles qui noircissent, une main passée nerveusement dans des cheveux ou à l'arrière d'une nuque. Les choses étaient encore plus aisées avec le peu de personne qu’elle côtoyait. Et Mike était pour elle comme un livre ouvert.

El sortit une cigarette de la poche de sa veste. La veille, elle en avait volées quelques-unes à Hopper alors qu'elle s'était levée pendant la nuit pour manger quelque chose. Entre deux cookies, elle avait fouillé sa veste dans l'espoir d'y trouver du chocolat et était tombée sur la petite boîte en carton. La cabine était silencieuse, le bois qui craquait sous leurs pas était maintenant trop familier pour pouvoir les réveiller au moindre bruit. L'occasion n'aurait pas été plus belle.

El la porta avec nonchalance à ses lèvres, reproduisant ces filles cools qu'elle voyait parfois au cinéma. El adorait le cinéma. L'anonymat d'une salle noire remplie d'inconnus, l'odeur du chocolat et des popcorns. Et Mike était toujours là. Il jetait du gravier à sa fenêtre les soirs où Hopper était bloqué à la station, lui tendait la main pour l'aider à monter à l'arrière de son vélo et ils coupaient ensuite par les bois pour atterrir à l'arrière du centre commercial. El quittait alors la chaleur de son dos pour celle de sa paume qu'il ne lâchait jamais, pas une fois, du moment où elle descendait du porte-bagage au moment où il la laissait y remonter après la séance. Elle faisait sauter la serrure de la porte à l'arrière du bâtiment et ils se glissaient comme des voleurs dans l'une des salles, prenant les places du fond, celles sur le côté. El passait alors deux heures la tête sur son épaule baignée dans un monde qui n'était pas Hawkins, loin des règles d'Hopper et de sa solitude, uniquement bercée par l'illusion et l'imaginaire et le corps de Mike tout proche du sien. Il devinait quels concepts étaient encore inconnus pour elle et lui murmurait avec douceur les détails qu'elle ne saisissait pas, en profitant pour jouer avec ses cheveux et embrasser sa tempe. El pensait que le bonheur ne tenait qu'à ça.

\- Je crois qu'il te faut un briquet.

El sursauta, la cigarette maintenant entre ses doigts. Il portait un jean usé, des Converses tout aussi abîmée par la vie et un pull en laine, celui avec les rayures bleues et jaunes que sa tante lui avait offert pour Noël et qu'il détestait. Il était fatigué. Ses yeux étaient cernés et il avait le teint pâle, comme quelqu’un qui manque de soleil. El savait que quelque chose le tourmentait mais elle connaissait aussi Mike, son intimité, et puis sa propension à tout garder pour lui pour ne faire souffrir personne. Comme un sixième sens, elle essayait de ne pas y prêter attention, d’éviter de le questionner lorsqu’il restait plusieurs minutes les sourcils froncés ou qu’il mentait au reste de la bande pour passer plus de temps seul avec elle, chose qu’il ne faisait plus depuis déjà plusieurs années. Max avait essayé de poser la question et El avait haussé les épaules. Les choses en étaient restées là.

\- Tu sais que c'est dangereux ? dit-il en pointant du menton l'objet qui roulait entre ses doigts.

Elle haussa les épaules et leva les yeux vers les siens. Il avait toujours les mains dans ses poches.

\- Si tu allais au lycée tu serais vraiment très cool.

\- Si j'allais au lycée, tout serait plus cool.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté dans un geste tendre et remonta son sac sur son épaule. El tendit la main et enleva une mèche qui barrait ses yeux et qui l’empêchait de voir tout son visage. El avait toujours besoin de trouver se yeux.

\- J'en ai assez d'attendre, continua-t-elle. J’en ai assez.

\- C'est bientôt fini, El. On te l'a promis.

\- Tous les jours la même chose, dit-elle.

Il souffla et baissa les yeux.

\- Je sais. C’est presque fini. Tu as passé le pire.

Mike ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et lui prit la cigarette des mains, la portant à ses lèvres tout en faisant basculer son sac pour l'ouvrir et sortir un briquet de la poche à l'avant. Elle le regarda faire, captivée par ses mains et son aisance, toujours surprise de voir en lui le garçon au menton ouvert et au visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs qu’elle avait rencontrée six ans plus tôt, un soir de novembre où la pluie était si froide qu'elle lui avait donné l'impression de lui glacer les os. Mike n’avait d'ailleurs plus beaucoup de ces étoiles qui anciennement couvraient tout son visage, uniquement de petites tâches récalcitrantes qui pointaient leurs nez à la fin de l’été et traînaient sur ses pommettes, son torse, et le haut de son dos jusqu’au milieu de l’automne. Avec le temps, Mike avait grandi mais El connaissait toujours l'emplacement de chacune d'elles par coeur.

El tendit sa main et caressa le creux de ses joues alors qu'il avalait une première bouffée de fumée. Il répondit à son geste en enfonçant encore davantage son visage dans sa paume puis en la couvrant par la sienne. Il souffla, comme s'il était brusquement libéré d'un poids. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il était arrivé. Mike et El ne faisaient que se regarder, peu importe les témoins, comme s’ils avaient une peur viscérale que l’un ou l’autre disparaisse brutalement sans prévenir. Les autres se moquaient d’eux. Will lançait parfois un « vous recommencez » pendant que Dustin et Max faisaient semblant de vomir. El levait les yeux aux ciels et Mike finissait parfois par l'étreindre, en profitant pour offrir un geste obscène au reste de la pièce.

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa mâchoire et murmura contre son cou :

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Elle lui sourit. Leurs nez se touchaient et il piqua le haut de sa pommette alors qu’elle lui répondait :

\- On s'est vus hier.

\- Merci de me faire passer pour le plus amoureux de nous deux, répondit-il, mimant d’être offensé.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et entoura son bras gauche autour de sa nuque pour embrasser son cou et le ramener à elle.

\- Tu crois ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum hum.

Il changea de position et la bloqua entre le mur et lui, un bras autour de ses hanches et l'autre tendu derrière lui pour la protéger du vent léger qui renvoyait la fumée de sa cigarette vers elle. Il l'embrassa encore, laissant sa présence le détendre. Elle sentait la pêche et les vieilles bandes dessinées, probablement à cause du renfermé de la cabine, l'odeur rappelant à Mike les après-midis passés dans son sous-sol et les ballades en forêt après la pluie.

\- Je peux toujours venir samedi soir ? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Jennifer Hayes organisait une grande soirée pour fêter leur dernière semaine de lycée. Dans quelques jours, ils seraient tous diplômés. Will, Lucas, Max, Dustin et lui. El avait du mal à mesurer l'importance du diplôme, sa valeur, pourquoi ils étaient tous si stressés et euphoriques à la fois. L'atmosphère était lourde pour elle quand les émotions étaient volatiles et contradictoires. El ne savait rien du sentiment étrange qui annonçait qu'il fallait laisser derrière soi l’enfance pour autre chose parce qu'elle n'en avait simplement pas eu. El connaissait le laboratoire, les pièces sombres, le sol froid. Avant Hopper, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'on puisse vivre autrement.

\- Tu es presque obligée, El.

\- Et Hopper ?

Il se rapprocha encore, la cigarette maintenant au sol lui permettant d'entourer ses deux bras autour d'elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On s'en tient au plan. On ne dit rien.

Il piqua sa bouche encore une fois. Il sentait la fumée et l'odeur de la lessive.

\- C'est un peu mentir.

\- Par omission, souligna-t-il.

\- Max dit souvent ce mot.

Il sourit.

\- Max a une mauvaise influence.

\- Et toi non ?

\- Pas du tout. Moi, je suis le copain un peu égoïste qui voudrait bien passer la soirée avec la fille qu'il aime. Hopper est un casseur d'ambiance. Max une emmerdeuse.

Elle rit. Il fixait ses lèvres puis ses yeux, en aller-retour.

\- D'accord. Le plan.

Il y eut un moment de silence puise Mike inspira :

\- J'ai tellement de chance.

Il répétait souvent cette phrase depuis quelques semaines. El pencha la tête sur le côté et se dégagea pour lui prendre la main. L'ambiance prenait une tournure étrange. El avait envie de l'avoir contre elle, sans personne pour les surprendre. C'est en général comme ça qu'elle coupait court au malaise de ces derniers mois, probablement lié à son départ d'Hawkins. Mais Indianapolis était tout près, se rassurait-elle. Les semaines passeraient vite. La fin était si proche.

La vieille voiture de Mike était garée au coin. Il la coinçait derrière un abri à bois impossible à distinguer depuis le parking du magasin et la route qui menait au centre d'Hawkins. El grimpa à l'arrière, enjamba l'amas de livres et de bande-dessinées et Mike s'y engouffra à son tour, fermant derrière lui puis se penchant vers elle, la surplombant. El souriait et chatouillait ses côtes alors qu'il piquait son cou et son décolleté, une main sur le bas de sa cuisse.

\- J'adore cette jupe.

\- Je sais.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle hocha la tête et il se pencha sur la console à l'avant pour allumer le chauffage. El avait toujours froid. Passant un bras autour de sa taille pour qu'il revienne sur elle, il suivit le mouvement mais s'arrêta dans son élan pour mettre une main sur sa joue et poser son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime, El Hopper. Je t’aime tellement.

El ne répondit rien. Elle n’avait pas à le faire. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, il se relevait légèrement pour passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête alors qu'elle embrassait déjà le haut de son torse.

*

Il y avait du monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. Ce qui rendait Mike vraiment anxieux. Il aimait le calme. La sécurité. Le confort de son sous-sol. Une déformation du stress post-traumatique qui avait suivi la disparition de Will, les jours passés à appeler El, la peur qu'Hopper ou Nancy débarque dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit pour lui dire qu'El n'était plus là, qu'ils l'avaient trouvée, que le marché avec le gouvernement ne tenait plus. El n'était pas encore arrivée. Max était son alibi et cette dernière en avait profité pour l'accaparer toute la journée, prétextant s'occuper de ses cheveux et dire des atrocités sur lui et Lucas.

Mike savait ce qu'il risquait à inviter El. Le danger ne rodait plus mais la voie n'était pas complètement libre pour autant. El quittait très peu la cabine. Ils avaient dit cinq ans. Les russes devaient l'oublier, le gouvernement avait fourni une nouvelle identité et un certificat de naissance et elle devait disparaître des radars. Après quoi, elle pourrait librement rejoindre le monde extérieur avec « toutes les excuses de l’Etat Américain ». Mike avait été en colère mais la savoir à quelques kilomètres de lui avait rapidement dissipé toute amertume. Il l'avait cru morte pendant près d’un an. La savoir maintenant si proche l’avait rendu euphorique pendant des semaines entières.

Mais maintenant il voulait qu'elle ait un futur. C'était la seule chose qui comptait. Il avait réuni tous ses anciens cours, avait organisé avec Joyce de quoi la remettre à niveau et chaque jour, passait près de deux heures avec le Supercom optimisé par Dustin à lui apprendre le maximum de choses. Pendant les deux premières années, El travaillat presque du matin au soir sans s’arrêter. Elle posait des questions, prenait des notes, trouvait la première occasion pour sortir sa tête des murs humides de la cabine. El avait découvert Le Seigneur des Anneaux, les mathématiques et connaissait les capitales des pays européens. Hopper lui avait appris à nager, devançant Mike de quelques semaines par « manque évident de confiance » mais « lui laissant le luxe du vélo si El montait toute seule dessus ». Les années précédentes avaient été rudes, Mike limité en dehors des excursions illicites à ne voir El que deux fois par semaine : une fois seule et le vendredi soir avec le reste de la bande. Seule Max avait le luxe de pouvoir passer une après-midi en tête à tête avec El en dehors de lui, souvent occupée à rattraper sa culture musicale et à imiter les danseuses des chaînes MTV. Les quatre dernières années avaient été séparée en deux mondes : l’école, ses professeurs, sa famille, et puis El et le reste de la bande, comme si dès qu’ils se retrouvaient, ils rentraient dans une intimité que seule l'horreur des années 1983 et 1984 pouvait procurer.

Tout allait bien jusqu’à l'arrivée de leur dernière année de lycée, qui, très explicitement, voulait dire que la suivante se passerait à la fac, plus ou moins loin d’Hawkins. Max et Lucas n’avaient que la Californie en tête et Dustin voulait Chicago. Will avait choisi New York pour rejoindre Jonathan et par conséquent, Nancy. Mike avait envoyé des demandes à Indianapolis et sous la pression de ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il limitait ses choix avec des notes si brillantes, à New York. Et il avait été accepté. Bourses d’études, logement, nourriture. Dans un programme en ingénierie, ce que le Mike de onze ans à l’époque aurait accepté avec une gratitude immense et une envie d’embrasser le sol.

Lucas se tenait à côté de lui dans la cuisine. Il portait une chemisette à rayures et jouait avec son gobelet, le faisant rouler dans les mains.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

Mike n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails. Il se demandait quand l'un des garçons allait remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que tous évitaient clairement le sujet. Mike savait qu'il manquait de contrôle si on le poussait trop loin.

\- J'attends le bon moment.

\- Mike -

\- Je gère. Je vais lui dire. Demain.

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Vous allez survivre ?

Mike se retourna, confus.

\- La distance ? enchaîna Lucas, essayant de paraître détaché, son regard fixé sur la foule d’étudiants.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment posé cette question Lucas ? demanda Mike, presque offusqué.

Il secoua la tête et acquiesça :

\- Tu as raison. C'est juste - C'est juste que Max et moi et les garçons, on est inquiets.

\- Ne le soyez pas.

Le ton de Mike n'attendait pas de réponse.

\- Tu as reçu ta lettre il y a des semaines Mike. Tout le monde sait que tu as choisi New York.

Il y eut un silence. Lucas avait raison mais Mike refusa de l'admettre. A la place, il fixa son regard sur les deux filles qui remplissaient leurs verres en face de lui et continua :

\- Je n'ai pas peur pour elle.

Lucas souffla à nouveau, presque résigné, comme si la phrase de Mike était évidente depuis le départ.

\- On sait, Mike. Mais Will sera avec toi.

Il sourit. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur les deux filles.

\- Je sais. C'est la meilleure chose. Will sera toujours là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la conversation avait dévié sur Max et les cours de skate qu'elle donnait à Dustin pour qu'il paraisse "plus cool que cool" à la fac, ils se levèrent pour quitter la cuisine alors que Jennifer et Kate, une fille dans le même cours d'anglais que lui et qui l'avait invité au bal de promo, entraient dans la pièce. Le moment avait été particulièrement gênant et depuis, Mike avait décidé d'éviter tout contact. Max et Dustin, témoins malencontreux de la scène, s'étaient retenus d'exploser de rire pendant que Mike, perché sur son mètre quatre-vingt cinq et une main sur la nuque, cherchait quoi répondre à la cheerlader en face de lui. Elle avait été vexée. Mike avait fui les couloirs du lycée d’Hawkins sans demander son reste.

Ils passèrent par la terrasse où l'équipe de natation avait improvisé une partie de water polo. Ils huèrent Mike qui leur rendit un signe timide de la main. Il s’était inscrit pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Il ne s'était jamais fait à la popularité du sport mais aimait la sensation de l'eau, le couloir, le timing à tenir, et étonnamment, la compétition. Les muscles de son dos s'étaient développés et Dustin l'appelait Aquaman un jour sur deux. Il mangeait parfois avec l'équipe et traînait dans les couloirs avec eux. Cette différence lui faisait du bien. Will avait sa classe d'art, Dustin le scoutisme et Lucas les arts martiaux. Max continuait d'effrayer tout le monde mais passait ses fins de journées au music store du centre-ville. Ils avaient tous un peu changés sans jamais s'éloigner, une chance presque inouïe à leurs âges. Mike en connaissait la raison : au-delà des évènements étranges, du Demogorgon et de la disparition de Will, El avait solidifié le groupe, harmonisant avec douceur les traits de caractère de chacun. Lucas l’adorait, Max la protégeait peut-être autant que Mike et Will voyait en elle une sœur. Dustin, lui, passait son temps à vouloir lui demander son avis. Mike pensait beaucoup au destin depuis qu’El avait débarqué dans sa vie.

Un week-end de février, El était venue le voir nager sans rien lui dire. Elle s'était cachée, ses cheveux sous une vieille casquette d'Hopper. C’était une petite compétition mais Mike nageait contre une catégorie plus compliquée que celle de d’habitude. Il avait passé l’été précédent à s’entraîner tous les matins pour gagner en vitesse dans la piscine des parents de Steve. Ce jour-là, en sortant la tête de l'eau et alors qu'il regardait le compteur lui indiquer qu’il avait la 1ère place, toute une rangée de banderole avait volé d’un mur à l’autre, provoquant quelques cris dans la foule. Il la trouva en à peine quelques secondes, blottie sous l'un des gradins en train d'applaudir. Il était si heureux qu'il prit le coach dans ses bras. Avec le bal d'hiver et le retour de Will, c'était peut-être son souvenir préféré.

Mike discutait avec John, le capitaine de l’équipe, accroupi au rebord de l'immense piscine de Jennifer. Il lui implorait de venir les rejoindre. Lucas tapa avec son pied dans sa chaussure. Il releva la tête alors qu'il lui faisait signe de regarder sur sa gauche. Max était là, un jean et un t-shirt noir qui contrastait avec ses cheveux roux qu'elle portait maintenant jusqu'à la taille, lisses comme des baguettes. Derrière elle, une main sur son épaule, El portait une robe légère en coton blanc et une paire de Converse roses. Ses cheveux étaient courts, juste en dessous des oreilles. Elle les avait coupés. Probablement Max. Il ne les avaient pas vu si court depuis le jour où elle avait débarqué chez les Byers presqu’un an jour pour jour après avoir disparue. Ils bouclaient moins que lorsqu'elle avait treize ans mais avaient toujours les mêmes reflets. Mike n'avait envie que de plonger la tête de John dans l'eau et d'enjamber les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'El pour passer sa main dedans.

Elle souriait, scannant la foule du regard. Elle s'arrêta sur Mike qui, trop occupé à saisir chaque détail d'elle, n'avait pas vu John le tirer d'un coup sec dans l'eau. Sous l'effet de surprise, il eut du mal à respirer lorsqu’il retrouva la surface. Ses vêtements collaient à sa peau et la sensation était désagréable et lui donnait l'impression de peser une tonne. L'équipe riait aux éclats et Mike leur fit un geste obscène, puis s'esclaffa à son tour en secouant la tête, dégageant au passage les boucles de ses yeux.

\- Mike, tu vas bien ?

Tous se retournèrent. El était accroupie au même endroit que lui à peine une minute plus tôt, les yeux inquiets. Max et Lucas, hilares, se tenaient juste derrière.

\- Tout va bien El.

Il avait du mal à avancer dans l'eau avec le poids de ses vêtements mais atteint tout de même le rebord pour reprendre sa respiration. El eut un geste vers lui mais s'arrêta d'elle-même, laissant son bras retomber sur ses genoux. Personne ne savait qu’ils se connaissaient. Elle détesta cette sensation.

\- Hey Wheeler, est-ce qu'on sait enfin pourquoi tu as refusé Kate ? demanda John derrière lui.

Quelques-uns de ses coéquipiers sifflèrent en signe d'approbation. Il fallait qu'il sorte de l'eau rapidement. El ne devait pas attirer l'attention. Surtout pas. Il avait la nausée, comme à chaque fois qu'il commençait à être anxieux et s'extirpa du bassin pour s'assoir au bord tout en jetant un regard vers Max et Lucas.

\- Tu crois vraiment Mike capable d'avoir une fille aussi belle qu'El ? Lança Max qui avait gardé son sourire mais affiché une petite mine crispée. Lucas avait mis son bras sur son épaule.

John s'était rapproché alors que Mike sortait de l'eau. Il avait pris sa place et faisait face à El qui, peu habituée à autant d'interactions sociales et de nouvelles têtes, se relevait avec douceur pour rejoindre Max.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, dit John en secouant la tête. Wheeler sort avec le squelette du labo de sciences tout le monde le sait.

Mike leva les yeux aux ciels et Lucas pouffa.

\- Cela dit, pas de risque de la mettre enceinte, enchaina John en levant les bras en l'air.

Toute l'équipe rigola. El était désorientée et frustrée, essayant d'éviter de fixer Mike qui se débattait avec ses vêtements collants et ses jambes de girafe. Elle sentait que l'ambiance était légère mais détestait voir les autres rire de lui, même quand il s’agissait des garçons ou de Max. Depuis qu’elle était arrivée et que leurs regards s’étaient croisés, elle n’avait eu qu’une envie : lui prendre la main et aller s’endormir contre lui à l'arrière de sa voiture, un luxe dont elle ne se lassait jamais.

\- El c'est ça ? C'est ton prénom ? demanda John.

Elle ne répondit pas sur le moment. Il posa doucement le bout sa main sur sa cheville. Mike eut envie de lancer le pot de fleurs à sa droite contre un mur.

\- Oui.

Il fallait qu'ils sortent tous de là rapidement. Mike se tourna vers Max qui avait déjà pris les devants :

\- C'est ma cousine. Elle vient passer quelques semaines. Elle est en 1ère.

\- Quelques semaines ? S’enquit-il.

El était maintenant entre Max et Mike. Elle se retenait de lui prendre la main. Elle détestait gâcher son temps avec lui, et le temps était toujours gâché quand il était là et qu'il ne la touchait pas, peu importe de quelle manière.

\- Quelques semaines, confirma-t-elle.

\- On se reverra sûrement alors El. Tu aimes l'eau?

\- Pas vraiment.

Max était amusée. Mike avait maintenant dans l’idée de jeter le pot de fleurs directement sur lui. Il savait qu’amener El l’exposait aux autres, et surtout à la gente masculine. Il savait la beauté d’El dont le visage avait une douceur qui vous donnait envie de la prendre par la main et de lui faire découvrir le monde.

\- Dommage.

\- Allez viens El, je vais te présenter à Will et Dustin.

Mike la prit par le coude et John retourna avec le reste de l'équipe. El fit descendre sa main sur son poignet pour juste un moment et le serra tendrement alors qu'ils avançaient vers la maison.

*

Ils retournèrent à la cuisine parce que Max voulait du Gin et qu'il n'y en avait pas au bar improvisé du salon. El tenait maintenant la main de Max et Mike se tenait à sa gauche. El sentait son bras frotter contre le sien de temps à autre. Tous les élèves du lycée semblaient cloîtrés entre les quatre murs de cette maison et il était difficile d'avancer sans trébucher entre les gobelets renversés et les corps qui dansaient ivres sans regarder où ils mettaient les pieds.

Ils arrivèrent au même endroit où Mike et Lucas étaient un peu plus tôt. Mike était trempé et laissait des traînées d'eau derrière lui, s'excusant quand quelqu'un se heurtait à son épaule ou à son dos trempé. Lucas monta sur le comptoir et Max indiqua à El de prendre la place à côté de lui, contre le mur. De là, elle voyait tout mais n'était pas vraiment exposée, Mike s'adossant en face d'elle et Max coupant le champ de vision de quiconque arriverait par derrière. Mike glissa un merci auquel Max répondit un "pour El, Wheeler".

Ils discutèrent du lycée et des vacances. Charlie, un garçon de seconde que Mike avait aidé en biologie vint lui offrir un verre et passa quelques minutes avec eux. El regardait autour d'elle, fascinée par l'aisance que chacun avait pour la conversation. Elle était toujours surprise du monde extérieur que les garçons et Max côtoyaient, celui où il n'y avait ni conspiration, ni Demogorgon, uniquement un monde rempli de rencontres et de promesses.

Ils étaient au milieu d'un débat sur leur prochaine escapade quand Kate et Mary, une autre cheerlader, entrèrent dans la pièce. Lucas attestait alors fermement qu'il ne voulait plus camper depuis que Dustin avait invoqué Bloody Mary pendant leur dernière excursion et qu'ils avaient entendu des bruits bizarres toute la nuit. Personne n'avait remarqué que tous les autres étudiants avaient désertés la cuisine et qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux. Max leva les yeux aux ciels alors qu’El répliquait :

\- Je vous protègerai tous.

Lucas plissait les yeux.

\- Alors là, non. Tu veux dormir avec Mike sans craindre de voir Hopper débarquer et j'ai trop peur que vous soyez trop occupés à vous bécoter pour nous sauver, nous autres, humains fragiles.

El posa une main sur son épaule mais fut coupée dans son élan :

\- Mike !

Kate et Mary était juste derrière eux et tous tournèrent le regard vers les deux filles qui se tenaient contre le comptoir d'en face, chacune un gobelet à la main. Kate avait fumé. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

\- Oh oh, dit Max.

El comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait un malaise mais sans mettre le doigt dessus. Max était tendue et Lucas était descendu en vitesse du comptoir. Mike, lui, commençait intimement à regretter l'idée d’avoir invité El mais décida de prendre les choses en main plutôt que de subir la suite des événements :

\- Kate ! s’exclama-t-il de manière un peu maladroite.

La fille lui sourit. Max se tourna vers El et changea le fil de la conversation :

\- Est-ce que tu veux autre chose ?

\- Non, ça ira, la coupa-t-elle.

El se sentait sur le point de dénouer un sac de nœuds. Elle était certaine que la suite méritait son attention.

\- Qui es-tu ?

C'est Mary qui avait posé la question.

\- La cousine de Max, répondit El, coupant Max et Mike qui voulaient intervenir.

Elle tendit sa main vers Mary qui la serra, puis vers Kate qui fit de même.

\- Enchanté. Mary, Kate, dit-elle en se désignant puis en pointant la brune à sa droite. Tu es très jolie. Sympa les cheveux courts.

El leur sourit. Mike retenait sa respiration.

\- Alors Mike, on venait aux nouvelles, continua Mary.

\- Aux nouvelles ? demanda Max.

\- Pour le bal de promo. Qui a donc de la concurrence avec Kate ? demanda-t-elle.

Luca souffla et Max jeta un regard à Mike qui lui, ne faisait que fixer El. L'ambiance était trop lourde pour qu'elle ne saisisse pas que quelque chose de plus gros se tramait.

\- Personne Mary, répondit Max. On y va en groupe.

\- C'est ça, en groupe ! Enchaina Lucas, comme si la réponse était évidente.

Elles parurent peu satisfaites. Mike décida d'enchaîner :

\- Will et Dustin n'avaient personne. On ne laisse personne de côté.

\- Quel sens de l'amitié! On pourra au moins s'y voir, j'avais peur que tu n'y ailles pas du tout, répondit Kate.

Elle avait baissé les yeux avant que Mary enchaîne :

\- Tu vas à New York c'est ça ? Pour la fac ? Mon frère y a été. Tu vas adorer.

\- Oui, on était allés le voir pendant les vacances de printemps ! Central Park, le métro. Et puis bravo pour la bourse.

Tout le monde s’était figé sauf El qui, étonnamment, avait envie d'en savoir plus. Max était pâle et Lucas avait fermé les yeux, comme s’il était persuadé que ce moment devait arriver mais qu’il n’avait pourtant pas envie d’y faire face. El venait d'apprendre de la bouche d'une étrangère ce qu'elle redoutait depuis des semaines. Que Mike n'allait pas aller à l'université du coin. Qu'il allait partir loin et qu'il n'osait pas lui dire. Les phrases "j'ai tellement de chance" et "tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué" raisonnaient en elle, comme les deux derniers week-ends où il avait enfreint les règles d’Hopper et avait grimpé à sa fenêtre en pleine nuit, la serrant contre lui si fort qu’elle avait eu du mal à retrouver le sommeil.

\- Bravo Mike, dit El. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Elle souriait. Le jus de fruit qu’elle venait de boire était sur le point de remonter. Elle inspira le plus calmement possible. Lucas pâlissait à vue d’œil. Mike n'avait plus aucune notion de rien. Sa tête était vide et sa gorge gonflée par la bile.

\- Je -

\- Et vous les filles, quelles universités ? continua El.

\- Chicago, répondirent-elles en coeur.

Max avait changé de place pour s’asseoir au comptoir, dans une tentative d’apparaître détachée. Elle avança ses doigts pour atteindre la main d’El dont les jointures étaient livides, agrippées avec force au rebord du plan de travail. Max voulait lui dire qu'elle savait. Qu'ils savaient tous. Qu'elle était désolée. El ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir mais ce geste la ramena à la réalité, la vraie, pas celle où elle prétextait qu’apprendre de la bouche d’inconnues que Mike partait à l’autre bout du pays n’avait aucun effet sur elle.

\- Félicitations ! Une nouvelle vie, déclara-t-elle, probablement plus pour les autres que pour les deux filles en face d'elle. Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous savez où sont les toilettes ?

\- A l'étage il y a plusieurs salles de bains. Attention à ne pas être témoin de trucs bizarres, tout le monde est défoncé. Il y a toujours celle de la chambre de Jennifer au fond du couloir, indiqua Kate avec un sourire.

\- Merci.

El lissa les plis de sa robe et passa entre Mike et Kate, les yeux droits devant elle. Elle garda en tête de trouver une salle de bain. Ensuite elle déciderait quoi faire.

*

La maison était immense. Beaucoup trop grande. Des couples s'embrassaient dans le couloir et El se dit que les films disaient vrais.

\- El ! El, attends, s'il te plaît !

Mike se moquait des regards en coin alors qu'il courait derrière elle. El ouvrait les portes une par une pour trouver un endroit de libre, peu importe la pièce tant qu'elle pouvait être seule quelques minutes. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi à monter les escaliers alors il fallait qu’elle trouve un échappatoire rapide avant que la situation prenne des dimensions vraiment critiques. Mike fit de même, motivé par un sentiment d’urgence et de sauve-qui-peut, trop paniqué à l’idée que les pouvoirs d’El se manifestent à la vue de tous. Il tomba du premier coup sur une chambre d'amis et tira El par le bras. Elle ne dit rien. Il ferma derrière lui la main tremblante et lui fit un signe vers la salle de bain au fond de la pièce. Il trouverait une excuse plus tard pour les autres élèves qui l'avaient vu rentrés dans une chambre avec une fille, inconnue qui plus est.

\- El ?

Il lui laissa le choix. Elle le suivit et il chercha le verrou en grognant mais El fut plus rapide et d'un coup d'oeil, propulsa avec fermeté l'armoire à gauche pour bloquer la porte, poussant en même temps Mike du chemin. Un silence lourd s’installa pendant un moment qu’aucun d’eux deux ne put définir. Mike se tenait au milieu de la pièce, les mains moites et les vêtements trempés. Il était temps de faire face à ce qu’il redoutait le plus. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il tremblait alors il décida d’enlever son t-shirt et son pantalon et de les accrocher au radiateur avant de s’asseoir avec gravité contre le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux toujours fixés au sol, El maintenant adossée à l'évier. Aucun des deux ne prit la parole. Il finit par relever la tête pour se rendre compte que le bruit des tremblements ne venait pas de lui mais de toute la pièce : les bouteilles de shampoing, le tube de dentifrice, les bibelots sur l'étagère à côté de la porte.

\- El ...

Son visage était impassible mais de grosses larmes tombaient toutes droites de ses joues jusqu'au sol. Mike se sentait au bord du sanglot.

\- El, mon coeur -

\- Tais-toi.

Ce fut comme un choc. Un jour, il était tombé contre le bitume en faisant du roller. Son souffle avait été coupé. Il avait vu des étoiles, avait entendu Dustin crier qu'il était mort et sa mère le secouer fermement pour le faire revenir à lui. L'effet était le même. Il n'avait jamais entendu El parler sur ce ton. Il pleurait à son tour. Jamais El n'avait réagi comme ça et c’était entièrement de sa faute. El était douce et aimante et il avait tout gâché, par peur d’enfin formuler à voix haute qu’il allait partir, qu’il ne se verrait plus pendant des semaines, qu’il avait fait ce choix et ne lui en avait pas parlé.

\- Je comptais te le dire.

Elle ne pleurait plus mais les bouteilles de shampoing et le dentifrice n'avait pas arrêté de vibrer.

\- Quand ?

\- Demain.

\- Au repas avec Hopper ?

Il souffla.

\- Hopper sait.

Les vibrations s'intensifièrent et cette fois-ci, la lumière du plafond vibra elle aussi. Mike leva la tête vers elle. Elle mordait ses lèvres avec force et jouait avec l'élastique d'Hopper qu'elle portait au poignet, sa main passant successivement au dessus et en dessous sans s'arrêter.

\- El tu dois te calmer.

Il marque une pause.

\- Tu as le droit d'être en colère mais il faut que tu te calmes. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

El faisait son possible pour inspirer calmement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça, fragile, presque démunie. Ils savaient tous deux que leur relation n’était pas saine. Ils avaient beaucoup trop surmontés. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup trop. Ils savaient que deux adolescents ne devaient pas dépendre l’un de l’autre comme cela, que quelque chose de ce genre devait arriver un jour ou l’autre, qu’un des deux allait devoir partir.

\- J'essaie.

Il tendit sa main et la posa sur sa cuisse par réflexe. Elle ne le rejeta pas.

\- Inspire.

Elle faisait son possible. La lumière allait exploser. Il y avait des sifflements en bas. La musique sautait comme un disque rayé et tout le monde râlait.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Elle ne disait toujours rien mais elle comptait dans sa tête. Une technique d'Hopper. Ça ne marchait pas.

\- Mon coeur, El, sil te plaît -

\- Parle-moi, lui dit-elle dans un murmure.

Sa voix était cassée. Mike avait la gorge nouée. Il souffla mais ne retira pas sa main de sa cuisse. Il pleurait sans bruit. Il fallait qu’il lui dise tout maintenant, peu importe ce qui adviendrait. Il lui devait.

\- Je le sais depuis fin mars. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je voulais refuser. Je ne voulais pas partir. Je ne veux pas partir. Et puis ma mère a trouvé la lettre dans ma table de nuit. Elle a préparé un dîner spécial, a invité en cachette Nancy pour le week-end. Mon père a frappé mon épaule. Je n'avais plus le choix El. J’ai postulé parce que personne ne comprenait que je me contente d’Indianapolis. Mon professeur de biologie a croisé ma mère au supermarché et deux jours plus tard, j’avais interdiction de sortir si je ne postulais pas ailleurs, si je n’essayais pas.

\- Personne ne sait que j'existe, dit-elle, toujours tout bas.

Les vibrations étaient toujours là mais la lumière s'était stabilisée et les murs résonnaient à nouveau au son de la musique qui avait repris un rythme normal au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ce soir-là, celui de la petite fête, Nancy m'a rejoint dans le jardin alors que j'étais sorti prendre l'air. Je n’avais rien mangé. Ma mère avait mis ça sur le compte de l’émotion. Nancy a compris et m’a pris dans ses bras. J’ai pleuré. Devant ma sœur, à dix-huit ans, j’ai pleuré comme un petit garçon de huit ans, comme les nuits après ta disparition, comme quand j’ai cru Will mort dans ce lac froid et glauque. J’avais mal partout. Puis on a discuté. De l’avenir. De ce que pouvait m’offrir New York, ce qu’il pouvait t’offrir à toi. De ce que moi je voulais. De mes rêves avant tout ça, le laboratoire, Will au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et de toi.

Elle avait du mal à respirer. Mike continua.

\- C'est vrai El. J'avais le choix. J’aurais pu m'affirmer et dire qu’Indianapolis était ce que je voulais. J’aurais pu te voir tous les week-ends, puis d’ici un an, faire croire que je t’avais croisé chez Benny's ou au centre commercial et que j’étais tombé si fou amoureux de toi que tu me rejoindrais à la fac, qu’on habiterait ensemble, qu’on se marierait. Mais New York, l’ingénierie … El, je -.

Il marqua une pause. Il ne pleurait plus mais ses mains tremblaient elles-aussi encore un peu.

\- Je crois que quand ma mère m’a obligé à m’asseoir à cette table pour remplir les formulaires, j’ai été libéré que quelqu’un le fasse pour moi. Parce que je n’aurais jamais eu le courage de trouver une excuse. Je savais dès le moment où j’ai écris mon nom sur le formulaire que l’année suivante, je serai là-bas. Et sans toi. Je suis désolé, El, tellement désolé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. El n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'endroit où la main de Mike était posée et lui n'avait pas détourné une fois le regard de son visage depuis qu’il avait commencé à parler.

\- Dis quelque chose.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Mike.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis en colère contre moi.

\- El si c'est parce que tu as perdu le contrôle -

\- Non, Mike. Tu as failli refuser à cause de moi. Tu n’as même pas voulu y aller dès le départ, à cause de moi.

Mike inspira et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ce qu’elle venait de dire de ses pensées.

\- Tu es tout ce qui compte, El. Bien sûr que j'étais sur le point de refuser pour toi. Je t'aime si fort El, si fort.

Il s'était rapproché et elle aussi mais dans son élan, ses genoux fléchirent et elle s'assit au sol, les épaules baissées. Mike se laissa glisser à côté d’elle un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle pleurait doucement, presque sans bruit, son dos se balançant d'arrière en avant. Mike avait les joues mouillées et la pression des dernières semaines, celle qui avait grandie à cause de sa culpabilité et de sa lâcheté, s'évanouissait lentement.

\- Je t'aime si fort El. Je -

Il passa une main sur son visage.

\- New York m'offrira de très bonnes études et un travail. Assez d'argent pour te faire quitter Hawkins. Et tu pourrais me rejoindre d'ici un an. Je travaillerai à côté. Je t'aime El. C'est là-bas qu'il y a les meilleurs concerts. Tu pourras voir les Clash. Je t’aime El, si tu savais, pour toujours.

El esquissa un sourire. Il embrassa ses cheveux et sa tempe puis frotta son nez contre sa joue et la serra de toute ses forces.

\- Je suis en colère contre moi.

Il ne dit rien.

\- Je suis en colère parce que je suis coincée et que je n'ai pas le choix, le choix de rien, parce que je ne comprends pas cette fête stupide, parce que j'ai peur, parce que je veux aller à l'école et que je ne peux pas, parce que ça fait quatre ans que je vis dans l'ombre. Je suis en colère parce que je veux une vie normale, pas une ou le garçon que j’aime me ment alors qu’il va vivre des choses géniales. Tu veux mon bonheur Mike, mais moi, ce que je veux, ce qui me rend vraiment heureuse, c’est que toi, tu vives ce que pour le moment, je ne peux pas.

\- Je suis désolé El. Tellement désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce ne sera jamais de ta faute. Rien n'a de sens. Rien n'est vraiment juste quand il s'agit de nous deux.

Il la berçait.

\- Tu vas me quitter ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sur que non. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Il s'était reculé pour chercher son regard.

\- El, non s'il te plaît -

\- Non. Mais je ne veux pas être dans le passage. Tu pourrais avoir une vie normale. Pas une petite-amie qui peut faire exploser une maison parce qu'elle est jalouse. Ou en colère. Ou les deux.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Le bal de promo.

Il avait oublié ce détail et leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- C'est un non-évènement El, tu le sais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que justement, il n'y avait rien à dire.

\- Tu ne veux pas de cette vie-là ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.

\- Non. J'aime bien celle ou je manque de mourir une année sur deux. Elle me donne plus de perspectives.

\- Perspective ?

\- Une autre façon de voir le futur.

Il la berçait toujours.

\- Encore un an, El. Owens a promis de t'obtenir un diplôme. Tu veux toujours travailler avec les livres ? On te trouvera ça El. Je te le promets.

Elle souffla.

\- Un an.

\- Je t'aime tellement, El, dit-il en embrassant ses lèvres. Je suis désolé.

Elle grogna.

\- Je déteste cette soirée.

Il sourit et regarda sa montre.

\- La séance de 22h30 ne sera pas encore trop avancée si on fait vite.

*

La chambre sentait le café et le parfum des draps propres. Mike avait dormi par intermittence alors qu'El avait sombré dans un sommeil profond tout de suite, fatiguée par sa soirée et ivre par le frottement de leurs peaux et des mots qu'il avait glissé à son oreille alors qu'il lui montrait de la meilleure des manières combien il l'aimait. Il n'avait fait que lui répéter qu'il serait là, qu'il était là, qu’il le serait toujours.

Mike chassa les couvertures avec ses jambes et s'habilla rapidement, sans trop faire de bruit. De son côté, El dormait sur le ventre, son dos nu couvert de grains de beauté et exposé à la faible lumière de la chambre. Il se pencha, embrassa celui entre ses omoplates et se leva pour tirer complètement les rideaux et quitter la pièce. Ses pieds nus étaient glacés contre le sol de la cabine. Il se servit une tasse de café et regarda par la fenêtre. Hopper était encore là. Il était assis sur le porche, bras nus, une tasse de café à la main. Mike prit une grande inspiration. Il allait probablement le tuer. Mike connaissait les règles. Il sortit, ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui et s'assit sur la chaise juste à côté.

\- Bonjour Hop.

Hopper ne détourna pas le regard. Il y avait un couple d'oiseaux en face d'eux. Des moineaux. Ils mangeaient des graines dans une coupelle qu'El remplissait tous les jours, matin et soir. El faisait tout pour tisser du lien avec les animaux. Elle rêvait d'un chat, un gris, mais avait trop peur qu'il fuit devant elle comme tous ceux qu'elle avait vu jusque-là. Elle essayait d’en nourrir un qui vivait dans les bois, mais sans grand succès. Elle ne l’avait jamais dit clairement à Mike et Hopper mais les deux avaient été témoins de ses essais. Ils n’avaient fait aucun commentaire mais vidaient les récipients dès qu’elle avait le dos tourné, persuadé qu’elle arriverait à faire changer les animaux d’avis si elle prenait confiance en elle. Ils l’avaient d’ailleurs fait sans se concerter. Personne n’aimait El comme Mike et Hopper.

\- Wheeler, quelle audace. Tu es venu m'apporter mon journal ? Non, non, je suis bête. Tu as dormi avec ma fille et maintenant, te voilà sur ma terrasse mon café à la main. Tu sais que j’ai une arme, Wheeler ?

\- Hop ...

Il grogna et leva une main en l'air pour lui intimer de se taire.

\- Tu es certain d’être major de promo ? Et ne me sors pas le laïus des dix-huit ans. Tu connais les règles, Mike.

\- C'était une exception.

\- Ah oui et en quel honneur ? Parce qu'elle a menti pour aller en douce chez les Hayes te faire les yeux doux au fond de leur jardin princier ?

Mike décida de jouer franc jeu. Hopper savait depuis le départ. Il donnait des cours de tirs à Mike prétextant l'endurcir alors qu'il voulait qu'à l'avenir il puisse se défendre, et aussi défendre El s’il arrivait quelque chose à ses pouvoirs. C’était une possibilité. Hopper savait qu'il ne les séparerait pas. Il n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Mike lui avait dit un mois plus tôt et s’était concentré sur les cibles en face de lui pour ne pas pleurer. Il n’en avait pas raté une alors qu’il était plutôt mauvais tireur. Hopper, assis à sa droite, s’était levé et avait posé une main sur son épaule, juste quelques secondes.

\- Je lui ai dit.

Sur ces mots, son visage s'adoucit mais Mike savait qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Mike savait aussi qu'Hopper l'appréciait. Qu'il avait une certaine sorte d'affection pour lui. Hopper ne pouvait nier l'amour inconditionnel qu'il portait à El.

\- Je suppose que ça c'est bien passé. Elle t'aurait fait dormir dehors sinon.

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- Rien à déclarer ?

\- Rien à déclarer.

\- C’est bien. Mais tu aurais dû le faire il y a des semaines, Mike.

\- Je sais.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Un troisième moineau était arrivé.

\- Tu sais que c'est une chance Mike. De quitter ce trou à rat.

\- Je vais lui offrir autre chose. C’est ma seule motivation à quitter l’Indiana. La seule.

Hopper stoppa son geste, la tasse en l'air, les yeux d'une émotion difficile à décrire.

\- Tu m'énerves Wheeler. J'ai envie de t'étrangler et tu sors des phrases comme celle-là avec tout le naturel du monde.

Mike haussa les épaules.

\- Vous pensiez quoi ?

\- Que tu t'égarerais à un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être elle. Je ne sais pas. Mais visiblement je vous ai sous-estimé.

Mike sourit.

\- Ne soit pas content de toi.

\- Oh je ne peux pas vous en vouloir Hop. Même Will l'a fait. Ne vous sermonnez pas trop.

\- Ne dépasse pas les bornes Wheeler, dit-il, menaçant.

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence.

\- La vérité Hop, rien de plus.

\- Ils mangent mes graines.

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent tous deux vers la maison. El se tenait sur le pas de la porte, jambes nues. Elle portait le pull de Mike et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Elle souriait la tête penchée sur le côté. Hopper et Mike la regardaient comme la septième merveille du monde.

*

Juin et Juillet se déroulèrent avec une ambiance différente des autres années. Il y avait un sentiment lourd dans le coeur de chacun qui allait et venait à chaque mention de déménagement, de paperasse universitaire, de promesses de retrouvailles pour Thanksgiving et Noël. Mike et El se tenaient éloignés de tout ça. Dès que leurs départs étaient mentionnés, ils s'embrassaient, restaient en retrait, parlaient d'autre chose, s’embrassaient encore comme pour tout faire disparaître loin derrière eux. Ils évitaient les fins de soirées mélancoliques en prétextant un couvre-feu imaginaire remplacé par des nuits passées endormis l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette arrière de la vieille voiture de Mike. Hopper avait abandonné toute règle après la remise des diplômes. Il n'avait pas la force de sortir Mike au petit matin, mais surtout pas celle d'empêcher El de profiter un peu de la vie.

Ils étaient à l'arrière de la maison sur la balançoire improvisée qu'avait construit Hopper pendant le premier été quand ce dernier hurla leurs prénoms depuis l'avant de la maison. Mike eut un frisson dans le dos. El se leva brusquement et ils rejoignirent la cuisine en moins d'une seconde. Owens était là, debout au milieu de la pièce. El lui faisait face pieds nus, en chemise de nuit, et elle attrapa par réflexe la main de Mike.

\- Mike -

Il la serra et murmura.

\- Suis là El. Je suis là.

Hopper avait allumé une cigarette alors qu'il ne fumait jamais à l'intérieur. Il était adossé au mur, à côté de la télévision. Il se passa presque une minute, peut-être deux.

\- On devrait peut-être s'assoir, s'enquit Mike.

Il semblait être le seul à avoir à peu prêt ses esprits.

\- Oui Mike. Bien sûr, répondit Owens.

Owens s'assit sur le canapé. Il souriait. Jane s'installa à sa droite et Mike dans le vieux fauteuil d'Hopper, une main sur le genou d'El. Hopper faisait les cents pas et ne disait rien.

\- On a le feu vert Jane. C'est fini.

El fixa Mike. Personne ne comprenait ce qu’il se passait. C’est Hopper qui prit la parole le premier.

\- Comment ça ? On avait dit mai. De l'année prochaine. Voir encore un an de plus.

Mike se tourna brusquement vers Hopper.

\- Comment ça un an de plus ?

\- Sécurité.

\- Hop c'est une -

\- Mike, le coupa El.

Sa voix était douce. Elle chercha ses yeux et il se tut. Elle se tourna vers Owens :

\- Que voulez-vous dire par fini ?

Il se tourna vers Hopper.

\- Son anglais est bien meilleur ! Oui, euh, fini. La cellule Russe a été démantelée. Plus personne ne subventionne les laboratoires en Amérique. Plus de réseau, rien. Un travail propre, croyez-moi. Tu es libre de vivre au grand jour ! dit-il les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Ils avaient tous le regard vers lui, attendant la suite. Il chercha dans sa mallette.

\- Voici le nouveau certificat de naissance, Jane Eleanor Hopper, née le 17 novembre 1971 de Jim Hopper et Terry Ives à Hawkins, Indiana. Et comme prévu, voici le dernier chèque et ton diplôme de fin d'études d'un lycée de la banlieue d'Indianapolis. On t’a mis une note globale réaliste qui peut te permettre de faire à peu près ce que tu veux. On te devait bien ça.

El prit les papiers avec soin. Elle se tourna vers Hopper et Mike. Elle souriait doucement, comme pour éviter à sa chance, sa bonne étoile, de lui faire faux bond trop brusquement. Après un moment, Hopper enjamba les mètres qui les séparaient et une main sur l'épaule de Mike, il prit de son autre bras El contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux puis posant sa tête sur la sienne.

\- C'est fini El. C'est fini.

*

Owens quitta la maison après un pack de bière bu sous le porche à refaire le monde. Mike avait voulu emmener El en ville, lui tenir la main, lui offrir une glace chez Benny's, mais elle refusa. A la place, ils retournèrent à l'arrière du jardin et s'allongèrent à l'ombre d’un des deux saules l'un contre l'autre et restèrent silencieux, enivrés par la nouvelle.

Le soir, Hopper commanda des pizzas qu'ils mangèrent devant le feuilleton préféré d'El. Hop fronçait les sourcils toutes les deux répliques et demandait la bouche pleine à Mike et El de lui rappeler qui était mort et qui sortait avec qui. Mike était occupé à regarder El et El, à intimer à Hop de se taire.

A la fin de la soirée, alors que Mike et Hopper regardaient une retransmission sportive, El prit la parole. Personne n’avait évoqué directement les évènements de l’après-midi, Mike et Hopper encore un peu sonnés mais surtout respectueux de laisser à El le temps de digérer ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, d’une voix si basse que Mike n’était pas certain d’avoir correctement entendu sa question.

Elle semblait triste. Mike coupa le son de la télévision et Hopper posa ses coudes sur ses genoux comme pour lui donner toute son attention.

\- Ce que tu veux, El, dit-il avec beaucoup de calme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Me faire des amis. Aller m'acheter des robes. Jouer du piano. Et Mike. Sinon, je ne sais pas. Est-ce je dois quitter la cabine, Hop ?

Hopper posa sa tasse de thé sur la table.

\- Bien sûr que non El. Tu peux rester là aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Pour toujours, si tu veux. Et tu as toujours dix-sept ans. Je suis responsable de toi. Bien que Wheeler ici présent risque un jour où l’autre de créer un truc informatique douteux et devenir milliardaire avec l’un de ses petits copains geek, dit-il avec sérieux et ajoutant en se tournant vers Mike :

\- D’ailleurs Wheeler, j’espère que tu penseras à moi. J’adorerai vivre au Mexique.

\- Je crois que je ne veux pas aller à New York, dit El avant que Mike ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Enfin pas tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle. C'est ce que vous attendiez comme réponse ? Que je parte à New York ?

Mike se tourna vers Hopper, s'attendant à le voir sourire mais il fronça les sourcils quelques instants puis se renfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras.

\- Tu as l'opportunité de devenir une ado rebelle et tu n'en profites pas pour t'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays avec ton petit-ami ?

El avait commencé à pleurer. Elle avait les yeux mouillés mais rigola, serrant la main de Mike qui était toujours silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait rien dire. Il voulait qu’El parle.

\- Je crois que je veux aller au lycée. Je pense pouvoir faire ma terminale. Joyce et Mike, ils m'ont dit que j'avais le niveau. Même avec un diplôme, je dois pouvoir, je pense.

Mike répondit enfin :

\- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde va t'adorer, El.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça te va ?

\- El, ce n’est pas à moi de te dire ça. New York sera toujours là, enfin je crois. Et moi, moi je serai toujours là. Toujours là.

Elle souffla et en arrière-plan, Hopper leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Alors le lycée.

El s’installa confortablement dans le canapé, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hopper et Mike n’avaient pas détournés le regard d’elle.

\- Je suis fier de toi, finit pas dire Hopper en se levant, embrassant au passage le crâne de Mike puis ébouriffant les cheveux d'El.

Il quitta le salon et lança depuis sa chambre :

\- Wheeler, le canapé bien sûr !

El prit la télécommande et remonta le son de la télévision puis changea la chaîne pour une émission culinaire. Mike resta à ses côtés. Il la regardait et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, des années, il respirait. Il prit sa main et profita du moment. De l'avoir et d'avoir, enfin, un futur. Il voulait embrasser le sol et le crier sur le toit. Ils avaient clos un chapitre long d’une centaine de page et s’apprêtait à en ouvrir un nouveau, bien plus beau, sans monstre, sans laboratoire, sans journées passées cachés du monde extérieur. Il se pencha et posa la tête sur son épaule. El tourna la sienne et embrassa ses boucles noires, murmurant tout bas :

\- Merci.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, El.

Elle secoua la tête et il leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard était fixé devant elle mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment regarder l’écran. Elle murmura, toujours aussi bas :

\- Non. Merci. Je ne te l’ai jamais dit. Pour m’avoir trouvé dans les bois. Pour les vêtements. Je t’aime depuis la pluie et le fort dans ton sous-sol, Mike. Mon cœur n’a jamais arrêté de t’aimer depuis.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l’embrassa dans un goût de sel et d'espoir. Beaucoup d'espoir. Il n'avait rien d'autre à répondre à ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour toi qui est arrivé au bout de ces presque 10 000 mots, un grand merci!  
> J'espère que tu as passé un bon moment.
> 
> Il y aura sûrement deux autres parties (si j'en ai le temps et le courage)!


End file.
